


Waiting on Forever

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miss OLTL!, Miss these 2!, OLTL - Freeform, Soulmates, True Love, Weddings, jelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Joey and Kelly are headed back to Llanview. What surprises await them? (Joey/Kelly)
Relationships: Joey Buchanan/Kelly Cramer





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I loved these 2! I hope you enjoy this series.

**1: Proposal**

Their life had been so calm, so peaceful, so happy since leaving Llanview. Their relationship had always been one fraught with so much drama and chaos that they had either created themselves or fell into, but here they were on another continent, and it was making a big difference. They got to know each other again, and they made plans and shared their dreams just like before they broke up, although they were both determined they would never let what happened before ever happen again.

Now Joey was at the point where he was ready to pop the question and ask her to be his forever again. He just wanted the moment to be as perfect as it could be. It had to be a lot better than the first proposal all those years ago had been, so he puzzled over it, and puzzled, and puzzled over it some more until he was literally up pacing at night.

On the sixth sleepless night, Kelly finally confronted Joey about his anxiety when she woke up for the third time in one night because he was loudly stumbling into furniture in the dark. She flipped on the light. "What _are_ you doing, Joey?" She asked.

Looking at her now, hair all in disarray and skin completely makeup-free, he decided that he had never seen her look quite so beautiful. At that moment, he couldn't resist blurting out, _"Marry me, Kelly, marry me!"_

She looked incredibly surprised. "Are you – are you serious?"

"Yes," Joey said. "Very serious." He moved over to his sock drawer, where he had stashed the ring, a newly purchased one, a symbol of their new beginning. He walked to her side of the bed and got down on one knee.

"I was planning a proposal that would rival any other. We'd go to dinner, and we'd dance, and you'd look amazing in a dress that matches your eyes, and I'd be in a suit and tie. Our song would be playing in the background as I popped the question, but at this moment, I can't wait any longer to ask you to be mine again. You've never looked more beautiful to me."

Kelly's eyes misted. "Eye boogers and all?" She joked.

He nodded. "Eye boogers and all… I love you, Kelly Cramer, and I want – no, I _need_ – you to be my wife again. You are all I've ever wanted, and you're the only woman that I've ever truly loved. So what do you say? Will you make me a very happy man and marry me - again?"

Kelly grinned as a tear slid down her cheek. "Yes, Joey, yes, I will marry you. It's always been you for me too, and I want to be your wife - again."

Joey smiled and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. Then he kissed her, and she laughed and smiled into it as they fell back onto the bed together. This was their life now. And it was good.


	2. Blizzard

**2: Blizzard**

"Wouldn't you know it?" Joey said as he looked at the crazily falling, zigzagging snow smacking against the windowpane. "A blizzard!"

"And on the night before we're supposed to leave for Llanview, too," Kelly murmured as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his lean waist. She rested her head against his back. "Think this is a sign?"

"I hope not." Joey shrugged. "I do know one thing - that our plane could be grounded for days."

"Certainly, we can think of some constructive ways to pass the time," Kelly said as she stepped around him and reached for the hem of his shirt. It was tugged off in a second, and she rested her head against his sleek chest for a moment, listening to his pounding heartbeat, before getting up on her tiptoes to kiss him. They kissed for a long moment, and then Kelly sensed she was losing his attention.

She looked at him curiously. "Euro for your thoughts?"

Joey turned away. "I guess... I'm just worried."

"Okay, I was kidding about the blizzard being some apocalyptic sign," Kelly said. She grabbed for his hand and pulled him over to the bed. She forced him down onto it. "Joey, talk to me. If you want out of this engagement … I will let you out of it... even if I reserve the right to mope for a few days … or years."

Joey shook his head. "I don't want out of this. Not at all. I am just, you know – worried."

"Worried that life in Llanview always messes us up."

"Exactly."

"Well, we could hide out in London for the rest of our lives, but I really want to see my family – for that matter; I want to see your family; and let them all share in our good – no, great – news. Joey, you've always been the strong one, the one who believed in us even when things were at their most difficult… Let me be that for you now. Let me be your rock the way you've always been mine."

Joey smiled and leaned over. He kissed her hard on the mouth. Kelly giggled as his hand snaked under her baggy tee-shirt. Her back hit the mattress, and he stretched out atop her for a moment before pressing his mouth against the taut curve of her neck. He looked up at her when she threaded her lithe fingers in his dark hair.

"Thank you," he said. "Thanks for loving me and agreeing to be my wife. We're in it for the long haul this time, aren't we."

"Yes, we are," Kelly agreed with a shining smile. She slapped his backside. "Now, what do you say we enjoy being holed up in the house for as long as it lasts?"

"I say … Yes!" He pressed his lips to hers again, causing her knees to turn to jelly. He had that curious effect on her.

_God, did she ever love this man._


	3. Caught

**3: Caught**

A fire danced in the hearth as Kelly lay cuddled up in Joey's strong arms. She listened to his steady heartbeat as she silently reveled in the feeling of comfort and love that she always carried with her now – Joey's gift to her. Even when he wasn't with her, she was at peace. More than that, she was happy.

"You okay? You're a little quiet tonight," Joey said, rubbing her slender arms where the sleeves of her baggy tee-shirt ended. At his touch, her skin immediately pimpled with goosebumps. "Cold?"

"I'm more than okay," Kelly responded. She looked up into his smoky blue eyes. "And I'm feeling a little warm right now, actually."

Joey grinned and moved to press his lips to hers. Things quickly heated up between them. Joey slid his fingers into the waistband of her pajama bottoms as she cupped his handsome face in her hands.

Just as they were about to rip each other's clothes off, they heard the study door open. _"_ _Oh, god!"_ Zane's familiar voice rang out from just over the threshold. "Not again."

Kelly's face heated with a fierce blush, and she quickly rolled out from under Joey. She ran a shaky hand through her mussed dark blonde hair. Zane shook his head at her and then turned on his heel, heading back the way he had come.

"Zane, wait!" Kelly called to him. "We're actually still fully clothed," she offered lamely.

"This time," Zane said with a groan. "I've caught you two almost going at it like, five times now."

"We're engaged," Joey piped up. "Plus, your mother is incredibly beautiful, and it's hard to keep my hands off of her."

Kelly shook her head. "You're not helping here, Joe." She smacked her hands together. "Anyway, I've got an idea! Why don't we all play a board game?"

Zane rolled his eyes. "I'm not five. I'll pass." He disappeared up the staircase.

Kelly sunk back down onto the cushions. "Sorry," Joey said, slumping down beside her. "I didn't mean to say that. It's just… Zane, he makes me nervous."

"Since when?"

"Since he found out, we're engaged."

"Joe…"

"I think he hates me, Kelly," Joey said. "I think he hates the idea of his getting married again, packing everything up and moving back to Llanview."

"Joey, _of course,_ he hates you."

_"_ _Huh?"_

Kelly smiled. "Joey, he's fourteen, full of teenage angst, conflicting feelings, and raging hormones. He hates _everybody_ right now."

"Okay, and that doesn't bother you at all?"

"Well, I figure he's a teenager. Teenagers are _supposed_ to be pissy and belligerent."

"So that is all this is -- teenage attitude or something?"

"Yes. Don't you remember how you were as a teen? Didn't you think the world and everyone in it sucked? Because I sure did… Until I met you anyway."

Joey's frown began to melt away. "Aww, don't you just say the sweetest things?"

Kelly smirked as Joey leaned over to kiss her, his hands going to tangle in the long locks of her hair. As his tongue darted at her lips, she forcefully pushed him back.

"Zane can't see us like that again," she said.

"Can we go upstairs to our room then?"

"Not just yet. I should try to talk to my son, and it won't help my case if I go into his room smelling like your aftershave."

"Too late, you already do." His fingers played on the hem of her tee-shirt.

She shook her head. "Later, okay? But for now, you need to cool off. Go roll naked in the snow or something."

"You're a cruel, cruel woman, Kelly Cramer," Joey laughed.

"Don't I know it?" Kelly laughed too. She then pushed off the sofa and went upstairs to try to talk some sense into her son.


	4. An Important Talk

**4: An Important Talk**

"Zane, can we talk?" Kelly asked, poking her head in the door of his room. Zane was sprawled on his bed, legs in the air, pounding on imaginary drums as he bobbed his head along to music on his headphones. _"Zane?"_ She said louder.

"I heard you; I heard you." Zane slid off his headphones, leaving them encircling his neck.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess," Zane said. He pointed to the chair at the desk. Most of his stuff was packed up in boxes and bags, ready for the trip back to Llanview. The only reason any packing had been done at all, though, was because Kelly had kept annoying him about it until he threw everything together a few days ago.

"So I thought we should talk," Kelly said, trying to think how to approach this delicate subject.

"You said that already. That's what women do, right – talk about everything, analyze everything?"

Kelly smiled despite herself. "Wait until you have a woman of your own; she will talk your ear off too. I think Joey only lets me get away with chattering on endlessly because there's no escape from me with this blizzard raging."

Zane rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about him?"

"Zane, he's your uncle…"

"Yeah, and he's your fiancée and Grandpa Kevin's brother… Do you know how much I get teased about that?"

"Oh, Zane," she said. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well… Nothing is going to change, right? You're still going to marry him."

Kelly nodded. "Yes, honey, yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Because I love him. It's as simple and complicated as that. I love your uncle so much."

"Did you love Grandpa? You were married to him, too, remember?"

"Of course, I remember that. And yes, I loved your grandfather, but –"  
 _  
"But?"_

"Not the way I love Joey," Kelly said. "I will never love another man as much as I love Joey… except for you, of course."

"Mom," Zane groaned.

"Oh, I know. I know. You're a teenager. The last thing you want to hear is that your mother adores you. That's embarrassing, right?"

"Very."

"I'm sorry," Kelly said. "Sorry that it embarrasses you, but it's true. You're the very best thing I ever did."

Zane sighed. "I guess," he said. "But, are you totally sure you want to marry Uncle Joey?"

"Yes, Zane, I do. I wish you could be happy for us, happy that we found our way back to each other."

"I'll try," Zane said, "but I am worried about Grandpa. He hasn't been with anyone in a really long time, and he says he's okay with it, but I don't think he really is."

"You love Kevin so much."

Zane nodded. "He's like the dad I never had."

"I wish you could have met your dad," Kelly said. "Duke was a really special guy."

"Did you love him?"

Kelly sighed. "No, at least not in that way," she said. "I loved him as a friend, as the son of your grandfather, but what happened wasn't about some soulmate connection."

"So, do you regret that it happened?"

Kelly rolled the chair over to Zane's bedside and touched his cheeks. To her surprise and delight, he didn't repel in horror at his mother's touch. "I deeply regret that I hurt your Grandfather, but I can never regret that I got you out of the deal. You're my number one guy."

"Does that make Joey number two?" He asked with a sardonic laugh.

"Let's not go there," Kelly said, knowing what he really meant by that remark. She kissed his cheek. "Now, can you really try to be happy for Joey and me?"

He shrugged. "I guess I can try," Zane said.

"Thank you. And as for your Grandpa Kevin, I've noticed he's been lonely too, even if he denies it. If we can just get him to return to Llanview with us, I can help him. I know just the person for him too."

"You're going to set him up? That never works."

"I will have you know, Zane Buchanan, that I am a matchmaking expert."

"Since when?"

Kelly laughed. "Since … now." She ruffled his hair. "Now, why don't you get some sleep? If the storm lets up tonight, we might be able to fly back to the states tomorrow."

Zane nodded. "Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Please stop making out with Joey all over the place. That's what bedrooms are for."

Kelly flushed. "Yes, they're for sleeping, of course."

"Right…"

Kelly went to the door. "Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, Mom," he said.

Joey was waiting for her in the hall when she left Zane's room. She smirked. "Tell me you weren't eavesdropping."

"I can emphatically say I was not… But are you really going to try to pair Kevin up with someone?"

"You're shameless."

"That's just one reason why you love me," Joey joked. She swatted his arm, and he stilled her hand, pulling her into a crushing embrace, devouring her with kisses.

Kelly laughed. "Oh no, you're not starting up something right here. To the bedroom, you go."

"As long as I'm not going alone."

"You're not, Joey. You and I are a packaged deal, buddy."

They walked hand in hand to their bedroom, where they sequestered themselves for the next twelve hours. When they came up for air in the wee hours, they saw that the blizzard had let up.

_"Llanview, here we come,"_ Kelly whispered.


End file.
